A Different Sort of Friendship
by UniversalBeing
Summary: Clarisse Dupree,or Claire as everyone calls her, is not like everybody else. She is friends with the wrong people, in love with someone who is the complete opposite of her and her parents are pushing her to do something she does not want. Draco Malfoy/OC
1. Chapter 1

"_I swear Malfoy, you say one more word and I'll rip that pretty little head of yours from your body."_

"_What is this Dupree? Is that your way of admitting my looks intrigue you?" _

"Hey Draco, where are you going?" Crabbe and Goyle ran behind their friend whose long strides made him look hurried yet smooth, a walk only a Malfoy could perfect. "I already told you two not to follow me; I'll be back before curfew." He stopped a moment to glare at the two, hoping his silent message would go through their thick heads.

They stopped a few feet away from him when they noticed the stare sent their way and nodded a couple of times. Draco Malfoy scoffed and continued on his way down to the first floor and out the large doors. Stepping onto the floors of the courtyard he looked around to see if anyone was around but other that the many crows as his witness not a human soul was outside.

Walking out of the courtyard and into the open land the bitter afternoon air whipped his face and ears as Hagrid's hut came into view. It happened too fast for his mind to figure what was happening until he realized thin arms had wrapped themselves around his torso and pulled him to the side of the building.

"Stop struggling blondie." Draco froze and suddenly relaxed when he heard the (stupid) nickname. There was only one person in all of Hogwarts that had even the slightest courage to say that to him. He turned around and slammed his hands near the light brunette's head and sneered at the mischievous blue eyes. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

They met eye to eye, something he didn't like much, since he was used to looking down on people but with her anything he did didn't faze her in the slightest. "Twenty-six times, twenty-seven if you count this one." Her hands disappeared inside his shirt and he hissed at how cold they were on his stomach. "Don't get smart with me Dupree."

He closed the space between them, his hands sliding down the brick wall and unto her waist. "Already smarter than you Malfoy." He didn't want to hear her talk anymore so he covered her lips with his own and the blonde smirked when she released a delighted sound. Arms wrapped around each other in a haste to bring one another closer, as close as humanly possible, yet all that resulted in was her bottom lip sore and his abnormal light blonde hair sticking out to one side.

She stared right into his cold grey eyes that seemed strangely hazy right then, his heavy breathing warming up her face even with the wall giving them some coverage from the cold winds. "It's been a while since we've done this." She mumbled and lightly combed her hands through his hair. He sighed and his walls came tumbling down, his exhaustion clearly evident as he slumped down on her body and used her as support.

He took in the faint smell of violets and inhaled deeply trying to keep the smell inside his nostrils. "Bloody exams are coming up and my father is making sure I keep up with my studies." She held the back of his head as he spoke while her cheek laid on his blonde tresses the other hand rubbed the warm flesh of his back in a soothing motion, something that reminded him of when he was a child and his mother would comfort him after a nightmare.

"Draco, take a deep breath and… don't think about it, at least not right now. You're going to be fine." She released her own sigh and placed all her weight against the wall, holding him close in fear that if she released him the boy would just crumble away into nothingness, something he would probably welcome with open arms. "If only I didn't have to keep pleasing him." This conversation they had had to many times before always in private, always in their time together.

Bringing his head up from the crook of her neck she kissed him once again this time it was soft and meaningful and not like his usual fiery, passionate ones. Warm air collided together as their breathing hitched, their urgency flaring again. Draco grabbed onto the back of her thighs and lifted her up leaving him to look upward as she took his bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled at it, earning a guttural moan that vibrated against his throat.

She tugged once again hoping that he would do it again but he had caught on to her little game and slid his hands under her skirt before she could do anymore. A surprised yelp was his result but he could feel his knees buckle not only from his rising arousal but from carrying her weight and his. "Are you sure… no one is around?" He paused as his vest and shirt flew off of him as did hers. "Yes, Cloud is patrolling near us and will alarm… us if someone happens to walk towards us."

Her feet touched the ground as she hurriedly loosened the buttons hold on his black trousers and pulled down the black pants. "I got it." He lifted her up from her crouched position and with his foot moved the material away. Turning her around, he pressed himself against her back, a loud moan from both as he entered her. The rough material of her skirt rubbed against his stomach as he moved in a slow pace, the feeling of skin against skin made him release sounds that no one other than her ever heard him give out.

She on the other hand was more silent then he was, letting out small appeased noises or angled herself to where it pleased both him and her. This was their moment, this was the time both forgot who they were and lived solely for each other in those few minutes. "D-do it." At the command, his hands gripped her waist tightly, to which she would surely have the bruises in shape of his fingers, and she felt that warm sensation in her as he slumped forward, still thrusting but with less speed.

Bending her head back she kissed the side of his lip and looked at the closed eyes that hid two grey storms behind them. "You did so well." Her nose nuzzled his jaw line as he still rode his climax but once he slid out of her body she suddenly felt incomplete, empty even though he still held her. The Clock Tower chimed loudly through the large campus announcing it was curfew time to all the students. Not once moving her body away from his they both knew that soon all the professors would start patrolling the grounds for any students who were still out.

"Draco, we need to go." He scoffed, the warm hair hitting her shoulder, and said, "Back to life huh?" Pulling down her skirt he grabbed his pants and buttoned them with a sour look. She handed him his shirt and vest and patted down his hair so that they wouldn't be sticking up anymore. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Malfoy."

She smirked when he paused in buttoning up his shirt and his own smirk appeared on his face. "In your dreams Dupree." He kissed her one last time before he disappeared around the corner and as soon as his footsteps could not be heard anymore she let out a piercing whistle and in a few seconds a small white dog ran towards her and jumped in her arms. The wind picked up and she felt even colder than ever as she made her way to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

"CLAIRE!" The heads of students turned as the sound of loud laughter echoed against the walls of the Great Hall. The sixteen year old girl ran right through the entrance, a certain red head closing right behind her. She squealed as she felt his fingers brush against the back of her white button down uniform shirt until she noticed a certain someone's untidy jet black hair.

"Harry!" She laughed again as she grabbed the boy's shoulders and used him as a shield to halt the other boy's motives. "What did you do now Claire?" Harry wore an amused smile at his two friends as she hid behind his back, something not really well thought seeing she was a few inches taller than him, more now that she wore her heels. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" Ron stopped but reached out to grab her hand to which she moved it off Harry's shoulder and behind his back.

"Bloody hell you didn't do anything! You should see what she did to Scabbers!" She laughed at the image of that disgusting rat who now sat in his cage, pink fur now replaced its usual brown one and its nails were colored a baby blue. "He looks beautiful now Ronnie, you should be grateful." Harry rolled his eyes and was going to say something when a harsh, teasing voice interrupted him. "Well, well, well what do we have here? Are you children playing nicely?"

The trio halted their playing and turned towards Draco Malfoy and his lackeys. "Ah I was beginning to wonder when you were going to make your presence known blondie." Her smirk appeared when she saw the deep frown and she just loved how mad he got over a silly little nickname. His gaze flickered over her quickly at the change she had made to the uniform. Even though she wore the standard girl's uniform, Claire had accommodated it to her own taste.

It was mandatory the skirts be exactly at the waist unlike hers which was high waisted, hovering a few good inches above her knees. Her black stockings gave her legs a teasing color and her heels made her long legs look even longer. She placed her hands on her waist as she stared at him back and with a grin said, "Like what you see Malfoy?" Draco lifted his gaze away from her chest; the two loose buttons gave a gracious view of skin, and dug his hands deep into his pockets.

"Who would?" He taunted back and signaled to his two other mates that it was time to leave. Staring at his retreating figure she allowed a small smile appear on her lips as she stared at his back which looked tense and she knew that it took all of his self control not to drag her away and take her to their 'spot'. Not that she would have complained though but their relationship had to remain a secret in fear of ruining their reputation.

An arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground, shaking her slightly. "Change Scabbers back!" Ron's playful voice yelled at her as she laughed loudly and smacked his arm. The Tower chimed signaling for them that their free time was over and that they were to make their way towards their next class. "Open to page 245." Professor Snape's monotone voice said as he walked towards the front of the room and brought down the slide.

With a flick of his wand the shades were drawn and the light of the over head showed a picture. "Today we will be studying about the use of cauldrons when there are none…" Placing her chin on her hand she stared at the pictures and texts but in just a few seconds Snape's voice was nothing but small noise and her mind became hazy with images and thoughts. An image of her backyard back home came to her mind, its many animals roaming free in the many acres, her four years here in Hogwarts and when first meeting her friends. "Miss Dupree I would appreciate it if you did not day dream in my class." She didn't flinch when he addressed her but her eyes followed to the side of the class where he was glaring at her.

"Sorry Professor Snape." He stared at her for a few seconds then continued speaking. She could hear a fluttering noise by her left ear and when she noticed there was a small little origami bird that landed on her shoulder. Taking the bird in her hands she opened it and saw a little drawing of wand performing a spell that spelled out, '_Tonight. Astronomy tower_.' Tilting her head just enough to look like she was paying attention when really she was looking to her left, where Draco wrote down the notes that were in front of the class. She wrote something quick and passed her hand over the paper, making it fold into a spider this time. The paper-creature crawled down the leg of her table and onto the floor, rushing up his pant leg and onto his thigh.

Holding the tiny spider the paper unfolded itself and right under his message she had written, _'Can't. Have plans.' _He crushed the paper in his hands and shot a glare at her before his attention went back to his notes.

* * *

><p>Laughter resonated off the walls of the Gryffindor Common Room as the bowl was passed around. "Come on Seamus, pick one!" The boy looked around as he shoved his hand in the round bowl and took out a green jellybean and popped it in his mouth. Everyone, including Claire and her favorite pair of twins whom sat on each side of her, leaned forward waiting for him to open his mouth and when he did everyone cheered as the snapping of an alligators jaws came out of his mouth.<p>

"Come on Claire," Fred took the bowl out from Ron's hand and held it in front of her, "Your turn." George continued after his twin. Moving the jellybeans around, her fingers enclosed in a white one and placed it in her mouth. After chewing and swallowing the small candy she felt a vibration in her throat which caused her to open her mouth and let out a purr a large cat would make and everyone fell over laughing when she nuzzled her cheek against Fred's arm. As the night went the room was filled with jokes and stories, opinions on classes and the upcoming Quidditch games that began next week.

"Well my fellow Gryffindors, alas I must leave you." Claire stood by the door and bowed dramatically to the remaining people in the room. A quick glance to the clock told her it was somewhere around midnight and they had class tomorrow, especially she who had Prefect duties early in the morning. With goodbyes said and kisses blown, she had very dramatic friends; she walked down the halls towards the Slytherin wing. With only the clicking of her heels she silently thanked the quietness until she spotted a fleck of white a few feet away from her.

"Cloud? What are you doing outside?" The shifter chirped at her as it climbed up her leg and unto her shoulder, its white fur gleaming in the moonlight. In its mouth it held a small, simple envelope that held her families emblem in the back. Entering the Slytherin Common Room she sat in one of the large chairs in front of the fireplace and opened it carefully.

_Dear Clarisse Melina Dupree, _

_ We request your presence in the Dupree Mansion on the day after Hallows Eve._

_From, Markus and Lucia Dupree._

Cloud chattered and chirped when it felt its master's distress, nuzzling its small furry head against her cheek. "I'm alright Cloud; it seems that we are heading home sooner than we thought."


	3. Chapter 3

"E-explain to me w-why I allowed you t-to bring me h-here." Her teeth chattered as she hugged her torso. Even under two layers of long-sleeved shirts, a magenta colored sweater and a water proof jacket Claire shivered as if she stood in the stands bare naked. The Quidditch game was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor but the weather, now that it was mid November, wasn't at its best.

The skies let loose mini drops of water unto the students in the stands but that didn't seem to discourage any of them as they chanted their House's name. Ron gave her an apologetic look and hugged her close to him though that didn't seem to help much. "It wasn't just me you know; Fred and George wanted you to come see them beat Slytherin to the ground!" She shook her head; a shiver ran down her spine at the cold wind.

"I-I'll be righ-t-t back, I'm going t-t-to get some h-hot chocolate." Biting into her glove to keep her insistent chattering teeth at bay, she made her way through the mass of people all the way to the bottom floor where a small stand was selling food and other goods. "'Ello miss, how can I help ye?" The man held back laughter as he looked down at the rosy cheeks and blue lips of the girl who stood in front of him. "Can I p-please h-have the biggest c-cup of hot c-chocolate y-y-you have?"

He got to work as soon as she had stuttered out the words 'hot chocolate' and in no less than thirty seconds, she held the steaming cup in her hands, inhaling the soft chocolate smell that wafted around her. A hand appeared out of the flaps of the tent near the stadium and roughly pulled her in, the scream never leaving her lips seeing at they were covered by someone else's. "Bloody hell Claire, what are you doing outside? Especially in this weather none the less!" It was a tad warmer inside the tent, something she was highly grateful for, and leaned in towards the body.

Her chattering teeth came to a halt as his searing lips pressed on her jaw, his warm hands rubbing her body under her shirt. "I came to c-cheer my friends on." She sighed as he kissed her again and he was glad to see her lips returning to a somewhat more 'alive' color. "Well it doesn't seem like Weaselbee cares much about cheering his team on, seems to me this was an excuse to have his arms around you." She laughed at his words and even though she hadn't noticed at first, it still shocked her when she did realize it.

"You gelled your hair." He looked up really quickly almost as if trying to look at his hair and looked back at her with a slight arch of an eyebrow. "Yeah, the wind is really strong so my hair gets in the way if I don't gel it." Claire gave a small 'hmm' as she burrowed her face on the crook of his neck, finally warm again. "Where's Pansy? She seems to have quite a fascination with you lately; it seems she doesn't want to lose a second without you." She had noticed the past few weeks, even before their little romp a week ago, how the girl known as Pansy Parkinson, an odd looking Slytherin girl practically hanged around every waking moment with the blonde.

"She's up in the stands with Crabe and Goyle." He said but there was something odd in his voice, something she couldn't name. Dumbledore's voice was heard even all the way in the tent as he began announcing the first game of this year. "When are we meeting again?" She smiled when he asked her, as if it was always her choice whether she wanted to or not. "Why Malfoy? Are you feeling needy?" She took his bottom lips between her lips, one of her favorite things to do to him knowing he loved it just as much, and let it go.

"Damn tease." He practically growled as he brought her waist closer to his own. "Play your best out there Draco." With a small peck on the side of his mouth she turned and disappeared from his sight, making her way up the stands and back into the cold. "What took you so long?" Ron stared at the players below and gave her a confused glance when she stared at one particular green clothed player. "Just warming up Ronnie… So explain to me what Fred and George are again?"

Ron sighed and shook his head and began explaining the rules and players of the game.

* * *

><p>"Drown me in a Death Potion… Please." Harry chuckled at his friend who sat next to him; her hands were on her face as she looked down at the large book in front of her. "Come one Claire, Astronomy isn't that difficult." Hermione tried calming the girl down, afraid that she really would drown herself. Claire, on the other hand, slowly raised her head and narrowed her eyes as she looked at Hermione. "Do you know how many stars there are in the sky? Does Professor Sinistra ACTUALLY believe that were ever going to need the name of stars when were in danger?"<p>

The girl cursed as she took out a paper and began writing what supposedly was going to be on the big exam. "So Harry, how did it feel to win the first game of the season?" Making small talk, she looked at Harry then back at her paper to show she was interested in the subject. "Brilliant actually, I thought Slytherin was going to pull off more of a fight." She shrugged and fixed her green and silver tie. "Can't say I'm proud on how my house played, thought they would be bett- Ron, what in Merlin's name happened to your face?"

Standing up she looked at the younger Weasley whom supported a fresh new purple eye that held a strange purple and magenta color. "Malfoy is what happened. Made fun of my mum and dad that's what he did so I hit him." Ron left out the part where Draco had hit back but his friends could probably fill in the gap. Claire stared at the large bruise and flinched, almost as if she could feel it herself and suddenly something inside her stomach bubbled, her face reaching a rosy color as her fist clenched. "He… I… UGH!" Stomping her foot she closed her book in a haste and grabbed it in her hands.

Ron called her name as she sped walk to where the blonde would most probably be: the Slytherin Common Room. Inside were quite a few Slytherin's studying for a test or just hanging out but she didn't care, her eyes were targeted on a certain white-blonde head and slammed her book on a nearby table. Walking over to him, the clicking of her heels alerted him she was coming even before she got to him, she grabbed his tie in her hands and yanked him up. His eyes widen at the anger in her eyes and for just a second he had been scared. "Hey what are you doing?"

Pansy screeched out and stood from her place on the couch which had been right next to him. Claire held her glare for a second then turned to the girl, her strong gaze not wavering once. "Stay out of this Parkinson." Claire nearly growled as she dragged the blonde behind her, his tie still firmly in her hand. She opened a wooden door and shoved him inside, glaring at everyone else to interrupt them if they dared. "What the hell is your problem Dupree?" Draco said but was met with two fists against his chest.

She leaned her face towards him and said in a menacing whisper, "Why did you hit Ronnie?" Draco stared at the girl and clenched his fist, laughing in his mind on how worried she was about the Weasley. "He had it coming. The bloody traitors his family are, all of them." She punched his chest again and gripped his vest with her fingers. "I just don't understand, Malfoy, why you always have to bring people down even though they have never done anything unto you." His steely eyes narrowed and this time he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the opposite wall, random items in the small broom closet clattered loudly on the ground.

"You want to know why? Because that is how I was brought up Dupree, all those who associate with Muggles and Mudbloods alike do not belong in this world. Pure blood is disappearing Dupree and they are just tainting it, they'll continue doing it until the very last drop vanishes." He said it as if he had said it many times before, so used to it now that his face showed no emotion. Claire looked at his eyes, hoping that what he was saying wasn't true and the anger in her vanished, leaving her deflated against the wall. "So you're saying I do not belong here Draco? Just because I 'associate' myself with those who do not have a pure linage? You are disgusting, you really are."

He scoffed and let go of her arms only to cross them against his chest. "What I don't understand is that you are a Slytherin, a pure-blooded wizard whose parents are high up in society yet you don't befriend anyone in our house, instead you join the Gryffindor's in their stupid little parties and cheer for them in the games. Answer me in why you do." Claire took a deep breath knowing that to reason with a Malfoy, Draco no less, she would have to speak clearly for him to hear every word. "Because Draco," Her hands rose and cupped his cheeks, her thumbs running below his eyes, "They do not judge, they do not care about lineage or whether my family is powerful or not. They see me for who I am, for who I have come to be."

She felt tired now, all her adrenaline that she had started out with had drained out of her body and tears had come to her eyes. "You know what? I had actually started having feelings for you Draco; I didn't just see you for someone who he and I occasionally got together for a romp in the hay but as an actual being whom shared his feelings and thoughts about himself with me… I see now that apparently my feelings were wrong." It hurt her to say that and she had caught something flash in his eyes before she looked down. "You have got to be bloody kidding me! You're going to end what we have all because of a stupid Weasley?" He practically roared, his nostrils flared and his eyes widen. His hands hit the wall in rage but she stood there letting him let out whatever he was releasing.

Claire knew she had to do it not only to save his pride but save himself from anything further he wanted to say. "We never HAD anything Draco and we never will." She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, the oxygen inside the cramped room was now warm and heavy and suffocating. She opened the door and noticed everyone whip back to what they were doing; no doubt probably had heard some of the conversation. Taking her book with her she left the Slytherin Common Room and went on the search for her two best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

So here you get a closer view of Claire's friendship with two of my most favorite characters (Other than Draco of course). I would also like to thank those who have taken their time and reviewed, this chapter is for you. Chapter five will be up shortly and is one of my favorite chapters so far. So, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So tell us who is it," "Because we have everything you need to get your revenge on this guy," "Unless you want to kill him," The twins looked at each other and leaned forward and said at the same time, "We have something for that too." Claire smiled at her best friends, the two men in her life, other than Ron whom if she didn't mention would surely not be happy; they meant the world to her. "You guys are total assess, you know that right? I'm having a crisis and you're trying to sell me some of your toys!"<p>

The twins laughed and shook their head. "Ah that's where you're wrong," "Were actually cheering you up if you haven't noticed," "And we seem to be doing a very good job seeing that your smiling." She stood and hugged the two red headed boys who smiled genuinely back at her. "What would I do without the two of you?" Fred and George, both knowing their friend was truly sad, hugged her back and said, "Why don't you tell us what's wrong? Can't do much if we don't know." She always did found it funny how the two always knew what the other was going to say and when they said something simultaneously she always asked for more.

Knowing she could very well trust them she began her story about her secret relationship with (that imbecile) Draco Malfoy on how it had begun and why she tolerated him, never once mentioning the more physical side of their relationship only mentioning it as 'a snog here and there' she continued on until the part about Ron and how mad she had gotten with Draco. She had finally seen his true colors and drew the line when he fouled the Weasley name. The two just sat in silence, an extraordinary feat in itself, as she spilled her guts to them. When her story had ended Claire looked at them as they looked at each other, communicating in a silent language only they knew.

"Is it impossible for two brothers to marry the same woman?" George seemed to actually ponder this and told his brother, "It may be but I don't think Claire might mind." They looked at her and grinned as they wrapped their arms around her. "We cannot say that your actions were right or wrong," "It was what you decided," "But were very thankful on how you stood up for our family," "Even though you're a Dupree, you're also a Weasley." Claire sat between them, enjoying the warmth and friendship the two practically radiated and sighed happily. She had made the right choice indeed. No matter how much she _liked_ (it had never really escalated to where she could use the word 'love') Draco, if he continued with that way of thinking the two would never last.

"But we do have a problem with one thing," She looked over to Fred with a raised eyebrow and at the same time both twins said, "Sorry Claire but you have horrible taste." She looked at them with a blank expression until what they said her mind had finally processed it and she had let out an embarrassing snort of a laughter and doubled over, nodding her head to show she was agreeing with them. The two grinned and stood right as the clock chimed, telling them class would begin shortly.

"C'mon Claire-bear, we'll walk you to class," "And stare at Malfoy until there's nothing left but his expensive leather shoes." Claire seem to blush at the nickname the Weasley men had created for her, even though it was cute it was often used to tease her. They walked down the halls together towards the Care of Magical Creatures where Gryffindor and Slytherin were having it today out in the Forbidden Forest. She stopped the twins before they could head outside, knowing if they actually continued on with her they would arrive late to their own class. With a warning that if she needed them they wouldn't mind skipping class at all for her, they turned around heading to whatever class was scheduled for them.

A chirping sound met her ears and she looked at the white lemur on her shoulder. "Hey Cloud, where have you been?" She petted its smooth fur which somewhat relaxed her as she walked towards Hagrid's hut. The shifter purred as she neared the hut and immediately found where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were and when she stood next to them Cloud jumped off her shoulder and hopped a few feet away onto someone's pant leg and up their arm and unto their shoulder. Claire immediately recognized the blonde hair. "Traitor!" She hissed at the shifter, not making eye contact with the familiar grey eyes.

The shifter stared at her then back to Draco as if it were making a very difficult choice but before it had even decided Hagrid's voice boomed across the field. "A'right lads, gather 'round, have a special treat for you today." The students huddled closer to him and listened carefully when he began speaking. "Today were goin' to be digging up some Flobberworms!" He clapped his hands and looked absolutely excited to actually be doing this. Many students, on the other hand, were not as excited and groaned from displeasure. "C'mon all of you's, let's get to work!" He went on explaining how and where to find them and the process of writing it down on paper on how they appeared and obvious things.

Swinging the metal bucket in her left hand she stood a few feet away from the three others, Hermione being the closest one and lifted her skirt just a tad so that when she would bend she would not have to worry about it dirtying. Chirping loudly Cloud stood on its legs and brought a Flobberworm to her bucket and the shifter actually seemed to be enjoying itself as it continued searching for the strange looking creatures. "Hey that's cheating!" Claire turned towards the source of the voice and smiled at the pouting face. "Oh be quiet Ronnie, it's not a contest."

She took some of the slimy creatures and poured them in his bucket. "Geez Malfoy seems in an even sourer mood then he usually is." Ron mumbled lowly as he glanced at the Slytherin blonde who glowered their way as he rested against a tree while Crabbe and Goyle did all his work for him. "Don't worry about him; he probably has his knickers in a twist." Ron snickered at that and helped his friend search for the repulsing worms.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank WinkAtTheSun whom made Claire's outfit for this chapter and just a little note, no Claire does not look like Megan Fox but it was the first person I thought about when it came to brown hair and blue eyes haha. So here you go, Chapter Four.

P.S. You will be able to see her outfit on my profile.

* * *

><p>Claire's face held no emotion what's so ever as she looked up at the Dupree Residence. The large three story Victorian estate had been in the Dupree name for over two hundred and some odd years yet the building had always intimidated her ever since she was a child. It was always too big, to quiet; to lonely something that reminded her to much of her childhood yet what was most extraordinary about the estate wasn't what was on the inside but rather on the outside. Its thirty-five acres was home to many animals, many which were tamed and where Claire had spent most of her time whenever she was home.<p>

"Clarisse, darling!" Her mother, a woman who stood about 5'4 with short brown hair and clear blue eyes, moved over to her and enveloped her daughter in a hug. Her father on the other hand stayed by the door, a grim expression on his face. "Oh tell me how your year is going so far, are the Slytherin children alright?" Her mother rambled on as she ushered the girl in and for some reason a shiver ran down her spine, the house inside was cold and dark. "Lucia, please give the girl a break." Markus Dupree placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and looked at Claire.

"It is nice to have you back Clarisse." She nodded in acknowledgement and turned her attention back to her mother who resumed talking. A certain part of the one-sided conversation had caught her attention causing Lucia to stop as Claire said, "Party?" The smaller brunette woman blinked and said, "Well it's more of a… get together? Were having a couple of friends over and they are all just dying to meet you." Her mother beamed with pride all the while Markus just sat next to his wife in silence. Minutes later Claire found herself in her tub, one of the house elves rinsed her hair while another added more violets in the water.

Once her bath was finished she searched her closet and found a lovely yet simple white dress. Placing it over her body the top part crossed on her chest and ran over her shoulders. Slipping into her heels Claire stared at herself in the mirror and fixed her straight brown hair as much as she could. "Madam Dupree, the guests have arrived." The timid voice of one of the many house elves came by her door and she smoothed down her dress and turned towards the small elf. "What do you think Finn? Do I look presentable?"

Finn's eyes widen and Claire felt her heart tug at the expression. Poor thing had never been talked to so freely in his life and probably didn't know how to answer her. She laughed and patted the elf's head and walked out of the room and towards the grand staircase. Claire halted though as she saw the guests talking and mingling, many held glasses of wine or some other type of drink in their hands but something caught her attention the second she had seen everyone.

She was the only one wearing white.

Before she could turn around and change her father's voice boomed throughout the room making her halt her midway turn and quieted the murmuring of everyone else. "Ladies and Gentleman, with great pleasure, May I introduce my daughter Clarisse Melina Dupree." The guests clapped lightly as she descended down the stairs and stood by her mother who wore black just as everyone else. "Mother, why didn't you tell me I was to wear black?" Claire whispered threateningly in her mother's ear but smiled when someone took her hand and presented themselves.

"Oh dear, you look fine, you look very… you." Allowing someone else to take her hand, Lucia moved her daughter around the room introducing her to many people's whose names were already forgotten. "Clarisse, I would like you to meet Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," Claire greeted them with a smile just as she had been taught to do but her smile faltered when she greeted the person next to them, "And this is Draco Malfoy but I'm sure you two know each other seeing as you are both in the same House." Lucia and Narcissa shared a knowing look as Draco took her hand and placed a light kiss on it.

Her thoughts scrambled around in her mind as he stood erect next to his mother, the all-black tuxedo he wore made him seem paler than usual and his blonde hair even lighter than it already was, yet his grey eyes seemed all the same, troubled, misunderstood, and in need of a true friend. It had been practically a month since the two had talked and now seeing him here made her as nervous as a schoolgirl in front of her crush… which was sort of ironic seeing she was just that. "Hello Draco." Claire's throat felt strangely dry and scratchy as she said his name.

"Hello… Clarisse." Steely gray eyes bore into her blue ones and suddenly she couldn't help but feel conscious if she had done her makeup right or if in the few minutes she had been in the party something had gone askew but his expression revealed nothing that could help her soothe her mind. A small hand wrapped itself around her arm which pulled them out of their trance and made them look to Lucia who wore a broad smile. "If you will excuse us Draco, Clarisse still has to meet a few people but I promise as soon as we finish you can have her all to yourself." Lucia sent him a wink as she and her daughter moved, Claire hissing at her mother with flaming cheeks at her mother embarrassing her.

After greeting everyone, which wasn't much, eighteen people at the most, Claire stood by the band sipping her drink as she looked around the room. What an odd bunch of people, she couldn't help but think. They were all very dark and mysterious; something about them caused the small hairs on her body to bristle with alertness as if anything were to happen soon. "Would you like to dance?" Her eyes moved over to the voice and she recognized the face but couldn't remember his name. None the less, she nodded and allowed the young man to whisk her towards the dance floor and lay his hand right above her waist.

"Just in case you forgot, my name is Xavier." He laughed when her cheeks redden with embarrassment and she looked up at the man and mumbled in a low voice, "You will have to excuse me Xavier, I do not have such a good memory when it comes to names." The man nodded as if knowing that already and said, "It's quite alright, I myself am not too well with names either." His green eyes sparkled with something captivating which sparked her interest, his onyx color hair framed around his face. Not at all a bad looking man, even though he must have been at least in his early twenties.

"May I cut in?" The pair turned to stare a familiar blonde head. Xavier bowed politely and allowed Draco to step in his place but unlike him Draco was bolder with his actions, placing his right hand right on the swoop of her lower back and pressed her to his body, his left hand held hers high and stared at her without uttering a single word. "What are you doing?" She couldn't take the silence and she didn't like the glances the people were giving them. "What? I can't dance with you?" Her right hand squeezed his shoulder as they moved around the room.

"We are already dancing Draco, what I meant was you have been avoiding me for a month and all of a sudden you're asking me to dance and whatnot?" If possible he pressed her body closer and in turn he squeezed her hand. "Keeping up for appearances sake, your mother and mine have suddenly become good friends and if they found out that their children are not talking because _one _of them is friends with mudbloods and blood-traitors, I'm sure they wouldn't take it too well." Her years of etiquette training screamed at her when her face contorted into a scowl but the words he was spewing made her stomach pinch with anger.

"Do I have to tell you again? Those are my friends whether you like it or not!" She wanted him to release her yet at the same time she didn't. Thankful for the change of music, the band played a more slow song and she hid her face on his shoulder as they changed positions. "I swear you will be the death of me Draco Malfoy." His tuxedo smelled clean with a hint of a cologne she couldn't place the name of and it suddenly sent her body in a state of calm, relieving the times they had rebelled against the school rules and snuck out together and had been wrapped around each other's bodies for hours, sneaking back into their own rooms early in the morning.

Draco held her close as he too looked back at the memories the two shared, seeing that was all he had because for the time being there wasn't going to be more, and even though a small part of him told him he had to accept her friends if he ever wanted any type of a relationship with her there was the fact that she had to accept the way he was. Ever since he was a child he was surrounded around that type of talk all the time. _"Never befriend a Mudblood or a blood-traitor Draco, they are of lower breeding and have dirty blood." _It was all he knew about growing up but he would never tell her that, his pride practically gloated knowing he was a pure-blood. Claire lifted up her head and slowly slid her right hand to his neck and let out a small sigh and mumbled, "Is Pansy treating you right?"

At the recognition of the name he tore his glazed gaze from the wall over to her, an eyebrow raised in question. "Why the sudden interest?" Now having both hands on his neck, her forearms rested on his chest as they slowly swayed back and forth, the crowd had lost their interest on the pair and had resume a conversation with those nearest to them. "It is just Pansy does not seem the type you would date but hey if she makes you happy, I won't stop you."

He lightly rubbed his nose in her hair, smirking when he heard her hum near his ear. "Pansy and I's relationship is difficult to explain, nothing compared to what we had though." Those words had struck a chord in her heart and not in the good way. _'What we had' _past tense, as in not there anymore. Her hands loosened on his neck and her arms dropped down to her sides, Draco looked at her confusion etched on every part of his face. "If you will excuse me Draco, I must tend to the guest." Claire forced a fake smile on her face as she turned around and headed to where her mother and father were.

This 'social-gathering' lasted on until early in the morning around two AM but during that time something strange was happening. The lights dimmed in the room and in the center a large black swirl of darkness seemed to make the temperature in the room drop to freezing. When the black looking cloud dispersed in the middle stood a very odd looking man his features waxy and oddly distorted and his skin reminded her of the heavy snow that fell whenever winter hit. He quickly turned and stared straight at Claire who seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"Ah this must be Clarisse Melina Dupree, what a sight indeed." Everyone in the room got down on one knee but she just looked around scared and shocked on what was happening. "Do not worry child, I will explain it all soon." He glided towards her with a look of a predator stalking its prey and circled around her, studying as much as he could. "Everyone leave us be," The people around her stood without so much as a second thought and headed to the dining room, "Draco Malfoy, you will stay." Draco paused mid step and turned towards them, making his way just a few feet behind her.

"What I take from my knowledge, both of you are in Slytherin correct?" Draco nodded for the both of them, seeing Claire was shocked into silence. "And your parents happen to be faithful followers; I am assuming you will be following in their footsteps." Claire blinked once, then twice at the odd looking man in front of her. '_Followers? Followers' of what?_' The man stopped his glided walk and laughed. "Ah, so I see your parents have not spoken to you about me. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Voldemort." His unnaturally long fingers held her wrist as images of Harry speaking about this very man came to her mind.

"So you do know Harry Potter? From what I am seeing you happen to be very close to him." Long, pale fingers traced down her neck causing a terrified shiver to run down her body. "Tell me, how old are you?" He questioned her with interest as his eyes ran over her body and she felt a dire need to shield herself because he was practically undressing her with his eyes. "S-sixteen." Her eyes closed, her voice betraying her. "Hmm sixteen years old. Not a girl, not a woman." The man continued staring at her until his gaze moved unto Draco. "Draco, I will be needing your assistance with this one. Seeing you are quite close," Claire shuddered at the tone of his voice, almost as if he knew the physical relationship they had between them, "Inform her of what is being planned. Her position, that I will have to think over."

Voldemort moved behind her and whispered something to Draco, all the mean while Claire stood still her eyes not once moving from the wall that she faced. "He's gone now." Warm hands touched her bare shoulders and once her mind registered that he indeed was no longer in the vast room a shuddering sob escaped her lips as she turned and hid on his chest, tears trailed down her cheeks in large streams of water. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She mumbled to herself and gripped the front of his tuxedo jacket as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands caressing her back as she desperately tried to calm down.

"T-that was… it was… Dear God that was him." Claire could faintly hear the soft murmuring of her mother's voice and she felt herself walking, her face still hidden against him. Up the stairs and to the second door on the right, the noise of a door opening and closing met her ears and she gladly thanked the warmth inside the new room. "Claire… look at me." Draco moved her towards her bed and laid her down and even though it was much warmer in here than he liked it to be, she continued to shiver as if she was in the middle of a snowstorm.

He sighed and moved over to her legs, unlocking the straps of the heels and placing them on the floor. There wasn't much in the room but he made his way towards the dresser and pulled out a large t-shirt and grey sweatpants, and knowing just how much she hated the cold, a pair of socks to. She had sat up and looked at him, staring at him with doe-like eyes and quivering lips. He placed the clothes on the nightstand and unclipped the silver button that held her entire dress. Sliding down the material until her waist, he slid the large shirt over her head just in case if anyone were to walk in, and continued taking the dress off of her quickly grabbing the sweatpants and socks, placing those on her body too.

"Don't leave… please." He had turned to head out but stopped when he heard her voice. Turning his head he looked to see her in a fetal position on the large bed and she resembled that of a child who had just awoken from nightmare. Knowing very well he couldn't leave her in a state like this he took off his jacket and loosened his tie, placing both on a chair near a desk and his shoes near the legs of the chair. Crawling under the thick covers she immediately latched herself to him, her cold hands hid themselves beneath his shirt and even through the wooly socks he had placed on her feet he could still feel the cold that radiated through them.

"Tell me that was a dream, tell me it wasn't real." Her lips moved against his neck as she whispered the words over and over again but he just held her there under her red velvet covers.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been around seven in the morning when exhaustion had fallen upon Claire; her mind had shut down from the immense pressure and placed her in a deep sleep hoping it would calm her frantic nerves. As soon as her eyes drifted shut and her breathing went slow and deep his own eyes followed suit, quickly entering his own dream world. It wasn't until much later that, just like an early morning at a factory, his mind booted itself on and slowly his body felt, heard, and smelled his surroundings. He first noticed the soft pillow under his head, the aroma of violets in the room almost intoxicating.

Next, the warm body that was pressed against his own stretched and moved closer to him, a content sigh came right after. Lastly he detected the sound of dishes clattering and the scent of bacon, eggs, toast and syrup infiltrated his nose almost as quickly. He brought the covers over him and slowly opened his eyes, a bit blurry at first but blinking a few times he was left staring at Claire's neck, the hot air under the covers from their body heat was suffocating yet nice. Draco turned around and when he peeked out from the covers his stomach growled mincingly when he stared at the tray loaded with food.

A breakfast buffet was on the nightstand, another small table had been conjoined to allow the server to place all the food near them. He reached over and took a piece off one of the toast's and stuck it into his mouth, quickly devouring it and moving on to the plate. "Hey you, leave some for me." Draco turned around, his cheeks stuffed with cheesy omelet bits and toast causing Claire to laugh at his funny expression. She leaned on him and wrapped her arms around his right one, rubbing her nose on his shoulder.

He passed her his plate silently telling her to take it but she shook her head no and seemed to doze off without so much as another word. He had eaten as much as his stomach could take and left enough for her for when she would wake up so he laid back and fell his mind overcome with sleep again.

Claire had been awake for an hour now, staring out of her window at the lowering sun that left yellow's, orange, and pinks in its wake. To her right Draco snored lightly and shifted around every once in a while and now laid with one leg over the covers and an arm splayed over him. She turned away from the sight of her window and looked at him now, chuckling at how strange and innocent the _great _Draco Malfoy looked at the moment. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his jaw then slid her hand to his cheek, running the soft skin of her fingers through his hair. He let out a small 'hmm' and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him allowing her to place her head on his.

"Draco." Claire whispered into his blonde locks, waking up the young man. "What is it?" He mumbled and buried himself into the crook of her neck. Her fingers stopped caressing his head for a moment to think on what she was going to tell him and felt his own fingers slide over the skin of her waist. "Thank you… for staying here with me." Draco lifted his right hand and rubbed it over his eyes. It had been a while since he had slept for so long and peaceful and he could still feel his stomach was heavy from the late breakfast he had eaten. "Did you eat yet?" Claire laughed at that and looked at the tray where the leftover food had turned cold hours ago.

"Why, did you want to eat my plate to?" Her thumb passed over one of his eyebrows and then his eyelid noticing how his eyes closed in pleasure. "You should eat, your mind is stressing out and you need food to relieve some stress off your body." He stretched his arms and legs, cracking many bones in the process and stared up at the ceiling which glowed with millions of tiny stars and other planets that were scattered around the vast ceiling. Claire dragged her leg over his body and sat on his hips, the red velvet covers sat on top of her shoulders as she looked down on him. Her eyes spoke a secret message, one he tried to decipher but it didn't take much thinking to what she was saying when she got up and her feet silently patted towards the bathroom door and her shirt hit the floor in the process.

Draco stood up quickly and with a hesitant step moved over to the bathroom door where water was rushing into the tub and warm steam rose through the small space she had left opened. The door creaked open and he stared at her back that was facing him, her long brown hair was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head and she passed a red sponge over her arm. Yesterday nights clothes appeared on the floor as he submerged himself into the water coming up for air quickly; his blonde fringe hovered over his eyes as droplets of clear water dripped down his face. Claire did not waste any time and grabbed his face in her hands and brought him to her lips, a content sound coming from both of them.

They moved against each other in an almost hungry way, their bodies molding into one as he pressed her against the wall of the circular tub. Her head leaned back as he nipped at her chest, pleasing her in a way only he could. Legs wrapped around his waist and Claire could faintly hear the sound of the water around them sloshing to the rhythm he kept and then the pleased groan as his body shivered from his tense release. Noticing her nails had dug into his back she smoothed out her hand over his back and looked at his face which was resting on her shoulder.

"I missed this." Claire laughed when she styled his hair so that it would be sticking up in an odd fashion, the ends of the strands limped down seeing that there was nothing there to hold it up. "You're still mad at me though." She sighed and rolled her shoulder; he had caused it to bang against the porcelain tub a couple of times, and looked into his strange colored gray eyes. "After last night I'm not sure how mad I am anymore, it seems to me we have bigger problems than the people I hang out with." A shiver ran through her body as she thought of the odd man the night before whose gaze penetrated her. She could remember how Harry, Ron and Hermione spoke to her one late night about what had happen at the building of Ministry of Magic and how Voldemort was back yet the Ministry denied everything even though they had seen him with their very own eyes. When the new Hogwarts year had begun the very first day Dumbledore had announced that there was going to be a new Defense of the Dark Arts: Dolores Umbridge, a woman that at first glance she had already disliked her.

"I didn't expect you to fall into this but it seems he has taken an interest in you." Draco grabbed the red sponge that was floating by him and squeezed out some of the foam. He grabbed one of her arms and passed it over gently still deep in thought. "Are you actually going to join them?" She whispered softly as she stared at his movements, every single one of them gentle and thoughtful but his eyes seemed to harden at that. "I'm going to have to… for my family's name. Their thinking of making me one of them next year since right now they're just getting everything in plan." Claire hummed in acknowledgement and dropped her arm in the water. "And what do you think he wants from me?"

Draco moved over and sat next to her, his hand finding hers under the water. "I'm not sure but I promise you I won't let him hurt you." She leaned forward and kissed him and gently nibbled his bottom lip. "We'll have to head to Hogwart's tomorrow so I'm guessing things will be back to the normal right?" It wasn't easy for neither of them whenever they would pass by each other in the hallways or sit near one another in classes and spit out sarcastic remarks in front of their friends because truth be told ever since their first year everyone had labeled them enemies, even though that had been the truth until their fourth year in school where the two had somehow connected.

"Yup I guess your back to being called Dupree rather than Claire." He grinned childishly at her to which she couldn't help but laugh at that.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was not a good day.

"Claire stop it, you are going to burn holes on her head!" Hermione whispered harshly at the girl next to her. Claire on the other hand narrowed her eyes a bit more as Umbridge continued on speaking. After what she saw what Umbridge had done to Harry's hand her hatred for the woman had flared even more and it seemed as if she was just getting started. "Miss Dupree," The woman dressed in pink from head to toe turned around and smiled, "What would be the proper way to stop a swarm of Pixie's in a closed space?" Claire blinked as Umbridge continued to stare at her. "The best way to stop a swarm of Pixie's would be to use a freezing charm Ma'am." She seethed out, her fists clenched under the table.

"Very good Miss Dupree, next time though," She waved her wand a vertical motion and Claire felt her skirt drop to her waist and tighten itself there, "Girl's skirts must be down to the knees, not above it." Claire was the first one out of the room once the tower rang, Fred and George soon joining her when they noticed the fuming girl. "I swear I will find a way to somehow KILL that woman!" The twins looked at each other and grinned, placing their arms over her shoulders as they walked towards the Great Hall. "What did she do now?" The two sat down and looked over to her when they noticed she hadn't sat down yet. Claire tugged at her skirt feeling it cut her circulation as it squeezed her waist.

"That damn woman did something to my skirt." She grunted as she tried to tug it upwards, the twins even offered their power to help move the skirt but it wouldn't budge. "Wow she really did get it in there tight didn't she?" Fred stared closer and tapped his wand against the waist band. "Not even a normal cast will uncharm it." George added now at a loss at what to do. "I guess I'll just have to wait until Hermione arrives." Sitting down Claire took her plate in her hands and was about to fill up her plate when a large black owl hooted and flew her way. The large bird landed on her table and slowed its flight until it stood straight on the table, its height quite imposing.

It hooted and held out one of its talons out to her and she had been so intrigued with its height that she hadn't noticed the bouquet it held. Large black flowers were clustered together whereas in the middle laid a single white flower, the petals shimmered with small lights and seem to almost dance, overall they were beautiful! Claire looked up at the owl who stared down on her and that's when she noticed many were looking her way, interested in not only the large owl but the new gossip they would get from this. She took the flowers into her hands and noticed the small white envelope within the flowers. On the back there was a family emblem she didn't recognize and when she tore it open a familiar smell wafted around her; a familiar cologne and clean suit, the smell of air after a rain storm and overall _man_.

"Whoa that's some strong love potion," "Even I can smell it from here." The twins got closer and inhaled strongly at the envelope. Taking out the letter her eyes trailed over beautiful written letters.

_To a flower such as yourself, to the one who stood out amongst black, please accept this gift from me too you._

_From, Xavier Creeden, your 'secret' admirer._

She hadn't noticed she was smiling nor that her fingertips caressed the soft petals of the beautiful flowers. The owl was still waiting and she only guessed that it wanted to take something back so taking a sheet a paper she wrote a quick thank you and how she loved the flowers and how he didn't have to go out of his way to have gotten them for her. Rolling it into a cylinder form Claire placed it in the owl's talon and it lifted up in the air and out of the castle. "So whose it from?" Claire looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow and a devilish smile, her anger from her last class already gone.

"You two are like old woman, always wanting to find the latest gossip." She laughed but told them the story of Xavier and how they had met at her parent's party. The two ooh'ed with interest and laughed as she smacked their arms playfully. "What's this Dupree? A secret admirer?" A voice that she very easily recognized said from behind her and she smiled a quick second before it vanished and she turned to meet with the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Not really much of a secret admirer since he gave me his name." She caught the look Pansy gave her as she clinged to his arm, her eyes narrowed at her and the twins.

He gave a bark of a laughter at her and said, "Who would waste their time chasing after you?" His eyes asked a whole different story, _'Who is it?'_ She smirked and tilted her head, "You would be surprised Malfoy, you're not the only one who have _dogs_ chasing after you." Claire glanced at Pansy when she had said the word 'dog' but her silent answer said, _'Don't worry about it.' _Pansy was about to retort when Draco pulled his arm away from her and turned, the rest following after him. Fred and George continued on glaring at the large door even after his blonde head and disappeared and they both said, "What an arrogant little git." Claire was too into her flowers to hear them; the smell from the letter intoxicated her mind.

* * *

><p>Claire shivered when the cold draft blew through the window; a thin veil of snow covered the land which was the only indication that winter was quickly approaching. Her feet involuntarily walked on their own accord down the hall and to the outside where the wind whipped and lashed against her bare arms and legs and immediately she felt her teeth chatter and her skin cover itself with goose bumps. Her neck twitched to the side and she groaned in pain, her vision became blurry yet she could make out the thin lines of tall trees that were huddled together almost as if trying to get warm from the cold. <em>'Keep walking Clarisse, you are almost there.'<em> She cried out when she heard the voice in her mind, the pain in her temples pierced as if something had hit there directly.

She could hear her name being called but no matter how much she wanted to turn around and run back to her bed her body wasn't paying attention to what she demanded it to do. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back fast enough to be pulled out of the trance, a small hissing sound was the last thing her mind heard before it finally belonged to her and the only thing she was focused on was the wild wind roaring near her ear. "What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" A large black robe was placed on her shoulders and heat spread through her body thanks to the previous users wear of it. "Claire!" She turned around to see Draco squinting at her, his eyes trying to block out the wind as his hair moved to every direction but she couldn't really say anything due to the fact her nonstop chattering teeth.

He grabbed her elbow and yanked her to him as he walked up the hill and into the east wing of Hogwarts. The clacking of her teeth were the only noises in the halls and as they sped walk towards the Slytherin room but they were stopped by a monotone voice. "What are you two doing out at this hour?" Draco abruptly stopped causing Claire to slam against his back and fall back with a small 'humph'. "Nothing Professor Snape, I couldn't sleep so I had been looking out my window when I saw her out on the grounds… sleepwalking." Draco kept a straight face but felt a need to flinch at the lame excuse. Snape looked at him with antagonizing gaze then flicked it over to Claire. "See to that Miss Dupree gets warmer and do not get caught by anyone else." Draco felt he had left something hanging but Snape had quickly disappeared.

Grabbing her elbow once again he said the password to the painting and walked inside. Setting her in front of the fireplace he went over to the large green couches and took the large quilts off of them and placed them over her shoulders and legs, now noticing how scanty her choice in pajamas was. The large tank top hung very loose on her torso and he quickly came to the conclusion that she wore no bra under the shirt. Her shorts were small and a baby blue color and hardly passed mid thigh. "L-like what y-you s-see?" She sneezed and huddled closer to the many quilts and his large robe. "I've seen less than that." He felt himself smile when she did so herself and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Why is it that you are always out in the cold when you absolutely hate it?" She shivered again when she thought about the voice that had been in her mind and digging her hands out from the quilts she grabbed his own and stared at him, fear evident on her face. "Draco it was him, he was in my mind and he was making me walk towards where he was and I couldn't stop no matter how many times I wanted to and and-" She was hyperventilating, her breathing going at a too rapid pace to be considered normal. He pulled her forward and placed his lips on hers, her quick gasps slowly came to a stop when her mind finally placed its attention on what he was doing.

"There, just relax and breathe slowly." Her breath hit his face as she took control of her breathing. "I-I'm sorry it's just that… do you think he will do it again?" Claire looked into the fire finally feeling her body heat return to normal. "I just don't understand why he's calling you when you have done absolutely nothing." He stared at the fire too and prodded the wood with a long metal prod. This was her parent's fault, the only reason she had met the Dark Lord at all was because they had invited her to that 'get together' she should have just taken one of Fred and George's silly prank candy and told them that she had suddenly came down with something. "Has he ever called on you?" Claire whispered suddenly, afraid of someone hearing their conversation.

"Once but it was nothing big, he needed to see my thoughts on some of the passage ways of the school that had been built after he had left but other than that one time, no." Her eyes widen and with large eyes she looked at him and said, "He can see into your thoughts?" Draco nodded slowly, wondering what had her so spooked out. "Do you think he knows… about us?" The quilts, now long forgotten, lay on the floor as she kneeled in front of him, her hands gripping his white t-shirt. Draco's own eyes widen just a bit at the realization and said, "He probably does but I mean, it doesn't matter right? It's not like he can use it against us."

Claire's face contorted into a look of disgust as she slapped his chest multiple times. "Have you no shame Draco Malfoy? Those moments are private! I don't know about you but I rather not parade my more intimate life to You-Know-Who!" She hissed the last part out and noticed the silly smile he wore. His eyes looked over to the paintings which covered the boys and the girl's dormitories and then back at her. "Oh no we are not!" She made the gesture to stand but he pulled her down to his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs. "Who sent you the flowers?" He asked simply as his hands slowly crawled up her shirt. "Stop it Draco, what if someone wakes up ear-" He pecked her lips and held one of her breast's in his hands, silencing her quickly.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for." He growled on her lips, tracing small figures on her bare flesh. Biting her neck roughly, she angled her neck for him to perfectly access whatever part he wanted. "Who sent you the flowers?" He asked again this time holding both in his hands. "That g-guy… from the p-party." She crawled closer to him sitting right on top of his groin and held on to the back of his head. "What guy?" He slithered down to her waist band and tugged the small boy shorts down. Claire, though trying all she might, couldn't remember the name for the life of her and let her mouth open and close as if she were a fish, encouraging her mind to try to conjure up the name. "Hey! You there!" Both their heads snapped to their right at the heavy accent when they noticed the man on the portrait, who ironically looked a lot like Draco's father, peered at them, his eyes narrowed trying to see in the darkness.

"What do ye're think ye're doing?" The man stood from his chair to get a closer look but Claire had lifted herself up and trying to muffle her laughter lifted Draco up with her and ran over to where the boys and girls dormitories laid about ten feet from each other.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here is Chapter Seven and unfortunately I am not satisfied with the low number of comments this story is receiving. I am not the type that will threaten to erase the story just because I am not getting any comments but how am I to know whether you like it or not? How am I to know your opinion how the story is going? I would just like to see more comments on this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully there will be more to come.


End file.
